A Vacation to Remember
by SqUeEgIr22
Summary: umm dib meets some one on vacation blah blah read includes sexual scenes ^.-
1. It begins!

Note: I do not own any of Invader Zim characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez the almighty genius!! The characters Sandra, Sara, Jessica and Olivia belong to me and so does the label Skankateers so don't steal it or I will be forced to hunt you down and beat you to a pulp! Thanky! ^.^ Oh and if you think my IZ characters are OOC its 7 years later people! Who's to say? Roar!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandra was rummaging through her closet pulling out a few articles of clothing. She had been waiting for this trip for what seemed like a decade. The Dominican Republic! She sighed at the thought of how great it would be to get away with just her girls. Her radio was on and she sang to the music while packing her suitcase. Meredith Brooks "I'm a Bitch" was flowing out of the speakers. She was about 5'3 and at the most 100 pounds. Her hair was a mix of colors mainly brown and it cascaded past her bum.^.^ Her eyes dark brown and her skin had a hint of tan. A very small hint, but she was mostly pale. Her phone rang. She plopped on the bed and answered it. "Hello?" She smiled as she heard her best friends voice. "Hey hun!" She had known Sara since kindergarten and now they had graduated High School together. "Hey Sa! What's up?" Sara's voice was filled with excitement. "Not much packing. I can't wait! It's gonna be so great just the four of us!" Sandra laughed. "I know me neither! Just us skankateers!"(A/N: we gave ourselves that title after we went to a local show together and learned the punk dance called the skank.) :Beep: "Hold on a sec Sa someone's on the other line." Sandra pressed the call-waiting button. " Hello?" She was answered with Jessica's normal response. "Hey beautiful!" Sandra and Sara knew Jess since Junior High and they also graduated High School with her. "Hey Jess! What ya doin'?" Sandra reminded herself to mention Sara was on the other line. "Packing! I just talked to Ollie(Olivia). She said she can get us a ride to the airport. We gotta be ready by 6. We'll all meet by Sara's." The three met Ollie freshman year of High School and of course graduated with her also. Sandra quickly answered not wanting to keep Sara waiting long. "Ok cool. I have Sara on the other line actually. Does she know about this?" Jessica's voice was energetic as always. "No but you can tell her! I'll let you go! Mwaz! Bye." Sandra laughed at the energy in her voice. "Bye lovely! Mwaz!" Sandra clicked back over to Sara. "Hey hun! You still there?" She was relieved when she heard Sara's voice. "Yeah. I'm here." Sandra explained what she just spoke about with Jess. "Ok cool. Why don't you just spend the night here since we have to get up so early?" Sandra agreed and with that they said their goodbyes. Sandra finished packing and went downstairs to say bye to her family. Then she was off to Sara's.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"TAQUITOS!" The little robot screamed. A tall pale boy about 19 years old slapped himself in the forehead. "God damn it Zim! Does Gir have to come on this trip with us?" Another tall boy with a green complexion and purple eyes responded. "Yes Dib insolent fool boy. I have nowhere else to leave him! And he sure as hell isn't staying home alone." Dib and Zim had been enemies since they were 12 but they could only stand it for so long. Dib stopped trying to prove Zim was an alien, and they ended up becoming friend's freshmen year of High Skool. A pale girl about 18 years old, named Gaz, walked in to the room. "What the fuck is Gir doing here?" Zim cringed at her voice. Gaz was Dib's younger sister. Dib and Zim were afraid of her. Don't get them wrong they weren't weak or anything she was just a threatening person. She let her dark purple hair cascade down her back while waiting for an answer. "Um well you see I have no where else to leave him and.." Zim trailed off after she gave him that evil glare of hers. "Fine but if he so much as ruins my vacation I will crush him!" She yelled waving her fist in the air. Zim gave a nervous laugh. He knew she wasn't kidding. "He won't." Gaz left the room to finish packing. Zim realized how much older she had gotten and how different she looked from Dib. She had developed in to an attractive girl with curves and silky hair. She had grown at least 2 feet from when he first met her. Dib on the other hand had black spiked hair and was 6'2. He wasn't at all scrawny like he was when they were younger. In fact you could see his well-built figure through his shirt. Zim sighed. He had grown to. He was now 6 feet and also worked out his body even though it wasn't as toned as Dib's it was still nicely built. When he took out his contacts his eyes were completely red and when his wig was removed it exposed two antennas. Gir didn't change after all he was a robot. It was decided that Professor Membrane, Gaz and Dib's dad, would drive them to the airport in the morning. With that the two boys went to bed anticipating their trip.  
  
Yay chapter 1 is done R&R! 


	2. The Arrival!

Note: I do not own any of Invader Zim characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez the almighty genius!! The characters Sandra, Sara, Jessica and Olivia belong to me and so does the label Skankateers so don't steal it or I will be forced to hunt you down and beat you to a pulp! Thanky! ^.^ Oh and if you think my IZ characters are OOC its 7 years later people! Who's to say? Roar! It may be boring but it shall get better trust me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was finally Sunday! The ride to the airport seemed forever because of their anticipation. They passed their time singing with their Cd's. Tom Petty was playing now and the four girls sang out.  
  
"Oh yeah alright   
  
Take it easy baby  
  
Make it last all night  
  
She was and American Girl!"  
  
They were finally at the airport. Checking in their luggage they made their way to their gate. Before they knew it they were on the plane on their way to what would be one of the greatest trips of their lives. They were leaving from New York JFK airport so they were only in for a 3-hour flight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib adjusted his glasses as he sat back in his seat. They had taken off smoothly which was a surprise. He was sure Gir would have caused some sort of problem. Dib ran through a list of what he packed making sure he had everything, although it would be to late to go back. He packed his contact lenses. He thought they would make girls like him, but it didn't seem to work. Oh well maybe he'll meet someone on his vacation. 'Yea right.' He thought. He was never really popular because he was so good at science and believed in the paranormal. He gave up trying to fit in a long time ago. Dib closed his eyes and fell asleep for the rest of the flight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four girls settled in to their hotel room, which was like a small apartment. They arrived at 11 a.m. and decided they'd relax a bit before checking out the sites. They all stepped out on to the balcony to see the view. The beach wasn't that far from their room neither was the pool. They could get anywhere they wanted to go by foot. They really got a deal it was $1000 each altogether for plane, hotel and all you can eat and drink 24 hours a day. This was good because they all loved food so much especially Jess and Sandra. Yet they all managed to maintain their figures. After an hour of rest they decided to explore the area.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib decided to leave his glasses on when they left the hotel to explore. After all they did just get there, who was he going to meet? They left Gir in the hotel room watching T.V. It was hot out but not humid. They made their way to the beach since it wasn't to far from their room. Zim received a few stares considering his complexion was green. Gaz looked around her in awe. "Finally a vacation! High Skool is over!" Zim and Dib had already finished their freshmen year of college. It wasn't as bad as they expected but they didn't complain when summer came around. When they got to the beach Gaz immediately took off her clothes and ran in to the water in her bikini. Zim couldn't take his eyes off of her. 'When did she develop in to this beautiful woman with curves." Zim blushed at what he just thought. Dib noticed. "Zim...you ok?" Zim snapped out of the daze. "Um...yeah it's just hot." Zim said trying to cover for his red cheeks. When Gaz decided she was done swimming they decided to get some food.   
  
R&R Chap 3 will be up soon! Don't yell at me I know it's boring but it will get good I promise! ^.- 


	3. The Encounter

Note: I don't own any of the Invader Zim characters blah blah blah etc. I do own Sara, Sandra, Jessica and Olivia as well as the title Skankateers. Don't bother me about characters being OOC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls sat at a table eating cheese fries (best food ever) and drinking iced teas. After walking around the hotel and watching the peacocks (a/n me loves the animals me loves them good^.^) they decided to get something to eat. "I'll be right back. I gotta potty." Sandra rose from the table and made her way to the bathroom. Sandra was looking towards the beach, not paying attention to who was in front of her when she bumped in to someone. "Sorry." They said in unison before looking up at each other. Standing in front of her was a tall boy with glasses and black spiked hair. She smiled and put out her hand. "I'm Sandra." Dib was a little shocked that she was actually talking to him. "I'm Dib." He said taking her hand. Sandra looked over him. He wore black pants and sneakers with a gray tee shirt that had an alien on it. She looked back up at him noticing his honey colored eyes. He had been doing the same to her. She wore camo UFO capri's with black sneakers and a black tank top that had Johnny the Homicidal Maniac on it. Around her neck was a wire silver spiked collar. Her hair was pulled up with a clip and was kinda spiking out of everywhere and two strands were just hanging on both sides of her face. "Um...well I'm on my way to the bathroom. Maybe I'll see you around." Sandra said breaking the silence. "Oh ok. Yeah maybe." As they walked away in different directions they both turned to look at each other. Sandra saw he wasn't sitting to far from where she was. She smiled making her way to the bathroom with only one thought on her mind. 'He was kinda cute.'  
  
Dib made his way back to his table to meet Zim and Gaz. "What was that about?" Zim asked witnessing the scene. "What? Oh nothing we bumped in to each other that's all." Zim tilted his head. He wondered why he took so long if they just "bumped" in to each other. "What? Stop looking at me like that!" Dib didn't want to be questioned on it. "Did she say anything?" Zim asked with his head still tilted. "Maybe we'd see each other around." Zim smiled and burst out. "Ah ha! This could be your first real chance with a girl!" Dib blew Zim's comment off. "Are you kidding? We just bumped in to each other. Nothing more. I bet she's even regretting it right now." Dib had never had a girlfriend before. Not a real one at least. His longest relationship was 4 days and that was in middle school. "Come now Dib. I'm sure she found you attractive. You are going to go up to her and ask her what she's doing tomorrow morning." Zim commanded Dib pointing his gloved finger at him. "How am I supposed to find her?" Dib asked while looking at Zim like he had 50 heads. "Because Dib-human she is sitting right there." Zim pointed at Sandra who had returned from the bathroom and rejoined her friends. "I-I can't Zim. What if she rejects me?" Dib was still looking in her direction. "Nonsense. Now go stink-beast! Before I drag you there myself!" Dib sighed but rose to his feet. Zim smiled at the thought of being alone with Gaz.  
  
Sandra was laughing at something Jess had said when she heard Dibs voice. "Hey Sandra." Sandra looked up and smiled. "Hi Dib." Dib could feel the butterflies rise in his stomach. "Um...I was just wondering what are you doing tomorrow morning?" He was relieved he got the question out with out stumbling. "Well I'm here with these girlies so ask them." Sandra drew attention to her three best friends. They all smiled at each other. "Well I think we're just gonna sleep in for the morning. Sandra you do what you want." Olivia spoke up letting Sandra hang out with this Dib character. "Well you heard the girl. I guess I'm free." She smiled while brushing her hair from her eyes. "Well if you want I was wondering if you'd like to go scuba diving with me and then maybe get some breakfast." Sandra kept her thoughts to herself. 'Wow! He's even cuter when he's nervous.' "Yeah I'd love to. What time should I be ready by?" Dib gave it some thought still shocked by her accepting. "Um around 9 would be good." Ahh Sandra hated waking up early! She loved sleep! "Ok well where should I meet you?" Dib couldn't hold back his smile. "I'll pick you up from your room if you want." Dib almost regretted that move. She might think he'd stalk her. "Ok. I'm in room 1125. I guess it's a date!" Dibs heart stopped with those words. "Yea I guess it is. Well I'll meet you at your room at 9 tomorrow. Bye." Dib tried his best to contain his happiness. This was his first date. As he sat back in his chair Zim and Gaz noted the smile on his face. "She said yes!" He burst out. Zim and Gaz chuckled. "Well now aren't you glad Zim told you to go over there?" Gaz asked her brother. Zim's cheeks nearly blushed at the sound of her saying his name let alone praising him for being right. "Yeah I really am. Thanks Zim." Zim smiled and they all got up to head back to their room.  
  
"So?" Sandra looked over to Sara. "So what?" Sara rolled her eyes letting out a sigh. "Oh come on. Talk." Olivia and Jessica were staring at her from across the table giving her their full attention. "What? I think he's cute. One date doesn't mean anything." They all stared at her with that look. The one that told her they all knew the truth. She practically fell for this guy the second they bumped in to each other, in a literal way also. She sighed knowing she could never keep anything from them. After all they were best friends and had the ink to prove it. On the center of their lower backs right above their tailbone they each had a white tiger cub tattoo with S 4 L tattooed under it. It stood for Skankateers For Life. It would always remind them how close they were and planned on staying. They would go their separate ways when it came to college but there was no doubt they'd be on the phone everyday and visiting each other on weekends and holidays. It brought a smile to Sandra's face just thinking about how lucky she was to have these girls as her friends. Well they were off to their rooms to change for a show.  
  
Woot chap 3 done R&R the real good stuff will come! 


	4. Dateness!

Note: I don't own any of the Invader Zim characters blah blah blah etc. I do own Sara, Sandra, Jessica and Olivia as well as the title Skankateers. Don't bother me about characters being OOC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib woke up and put his glasses on. It was 8 a.m. and he had to be by Sandra's room at 9. He gathered his clothes and went in to the bathroom. He was going to wear black baggy shorts that reached a little passed his knees and a dark green tee shirt that had a gray sad face on it. Under he would wear his dark blue swimming trunks. Dib got in to the shower making sure to clean every inch of his body. A half hour later he emerged form the bathroom fully dressed with his contacts on. He figures Sandra might like him better this way and be sides it would make it easier to wear the goggles for scuba diving.   
  
Dib glanced around the room one more time before leaving. Gaz slept in one bed with Gir curled up next to her; she was sure to push him off when she wakes up. Zim slept in the bed Dib was in. Neither of them were gonna sleep in the same bed with Gaz, even though Zim wanted to but of course he'd never say that to Dib.   
  
Dib walked down the path to Sandra's room. (The rooms are actually like little apartments that you have to go outside and walk to.) Dib could almost feel his knees get weak as he walked up the steps to the door. Dib knocked and waited for a response. Jess opened the door in her pajamas. "Hi Dib." She squealed before allowing him in. "She's in the bathroom she'll be right out." Jess banged on the bathroom door. "Sandra get your ass out here. Your date is here!" Jess had dark blond hair past her shoulders and bluish green eyes that stood out due to her light complexion. She smiled as she made her way back to her bed. Sara and Olivia were up to they were just lying in bed listening to music and watching T.V. Oasis "Wonderwall" was playing. The girls looked up at him smiling. "Hi." Dib greeted them nervously. "Hi." Olivia and Sara said in unison. Sara was a pretty girl with brown hair that reached the middle of her back and brown eyes. Her complexion was close to Sandra's. She was a bit more busty then the other girls, just a bit.^.^ Olivia had brown hair past her shoulders as well as brown eyes. Her complexion was tan and she was a little bit taller then the other girls. The bathroom door opened and Sandra stepped out. "Stop harassing my date!" Sandra said to her best friends jokingly. "Aw come on! Just a little longer." Sara said before sticking her tongue out at Sandra. Sandra stuck hers back at her before going over to Dib and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey there." Dibs face almost burned up. "Hey." He looked her over. She was wearing jean shorts and a purple shirt that had a weird looking bear holding a black balloon, the word creepy was written under it. "You're not wearing your glasses." Sandra noticed. "I thought you'd like it better that way. And besides it'll make it easier for me to wear the goggles." Sandra pouted a little. "I kinda like your glasses. But your right it would be easier for you this way." Dib didn't know what to say. 'She likes my glasses? She sure is different.' He thought. "Thanks." It's all he could manage to say. Sandra just smiled. "Well we should get going right?" Dib nodded. "I'll see you girlies later." The three girls looked up form the T.V. "Bye. Have fun." Sandra made her way to the door. "Bye." Dib said before following Sandra out.  
  
Sandra and Dib talked as they walked to the beach. "So how old are you?" Dib looked over to her. "I'm 19. How about you?" Sandra looked at her feet. "18." Dib smiled. "So you just graduated High School then." Sandra looked up in to his face. "Yep. Glad it's over." Dib nodded. "Yeah I felt the same way." They arrived at the beach and made their way to a small engine powered boat. A tall tan man greeted them. "You are here to scuba dive are you not?" They both nodded. "I am Juan, your guide. You will need to put these on." The man handed them wet suits. Sandra took the suit and pulled off her shirt revealing her plaid bikini top. Dib just stared as she undid her shorts. After pulling them off she looked up at Dib. He blushed and she smiled at him as she reached down for the wet suit. Sandra had small features but she definitely had a figure, a nice one at that. Dib took off his shirt revealing his toned stomach. Now it was Sandra's turn to stare. He had a six-pack but they weren't big ugly muscles (hate those) they were lean and suited him well. He didn't have any hair on his chest either (hate that too). Sandra wanted to reach out and trace her fingers over his stomach but held herself back. Dib pulled down his shorts revealing his swimming trunks. 'Nice butt.' Sandra thought as she put on the wet suit. After they were both in the wet suits they picked up their clothes and got on the boat. Another couple joined them. Juan introduced another man who held a video camera in his hand. "This is Robert. He will be recording you under the water. You can buy a copy of the tape for $55." The boat pulled away and made its way far from the beach.   
  
The boat stopped and they couldn't see the land well anymore. The water they were on was 40 feet deep. Juan gave everyone their gear and showed them how to put it on and use it. When everyone got the hang of it Juan showed them how to fall off the boat. Sandra grabbed Dibs hand when they were both off the boat. He could tell she was kind of nervous. He tried to comfort her. "It'll be fine." She smiled and they all made there way under. Sandra was still holding on to Dibs hand as they admired their surroundings. He was happy; he didn't want her to let go. They all climbed back on the boat and made their way back to the beach. "Wow! That was amazing!" Sandra said untying her hair. "See it wasn't that bad huh?" Dib smiled at her. "Nope. It was so pretty!" Sandra smiled and locked eyes with Dib. 'Wow she's pretty." He thought as he looked in to her brown eyes. They reached the beach and Robert approached them. "Would you like to but the video?" Sandra reached in to her short pockets to get her money put Dib stopped her. "I'll take two." He said and pulled the money out from his wallet. Sandra sighed. "You don't have to do that." Dib nodded. "Yes I do." He took the videotapes and handed one to her. "Thank you." He smiled. "Don't mention it. So shall we go get some food?" Sandra rubbed her stomach. "Definitely."   
  
"So who are you here with?" Sandra asked before taking a bite out of her bacon. "My sister Gaz and my friend Zim and umm his pet dog Gir." Sandra swallowed. "He brought his dog with him?" Dib shook his head. "He had no where else to leave him." She smiled with excitement. "I love animals! Have you seen the peacocks?" Dib laughed and nodded. "Did you know that the colorful ones with the long tail feathers are the males and the plain ones are the females?" Dib shook his head. "Nope I didn't know that. It should be the other way around." Sandra agreed. After they finished eating Dib walked Sandra back to her room. "I had a really good time. Thanks so much! Thanks for getting me the tape!" Dib smiled it was his first date and he was sure he would have done something wrong, but Sandra didn't seem to think so. "I had a great time too. So maybe I can se you again sometime?" Sandra smiled and gave him a hug. "Of course." They made plans for their next date and Sandra gave him a kiss on the cheek before entering her room.  
  
Sandra plopped down on the bed. "He's amazing!" She practically yelled it at the top of her lungs. "Are you gonna see him again?" Olivia asked seeing the sparks in Sandra's eyes. "Yep we already set up our next date!" Sandra was giddy for the rest of the day. The four girls spent the rest of the day out.  
  
R&R Next chapter is good! *Sigh* Dibby goodness! 


	5. The Hunt for Taquitos

Note: I do not own any of the IZ characters! I do own Sara, Jess, Ollie and Sandra!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim sat on his bed watching T.V. with Gir. They had been in the Dominican Republic for five days now. Dib was out with Sandra and Gaz was probably on her way back from the pool. It was about 9:30 P.M and he hoped she got back before Dib. He wanted to tell her how he felt. Gaz had changed since Zim first met her. She wasn't as mean and anti-social anymore, although her mean side came about pretty often. She actually warmed up to Zim after awhile.   
  
Zim was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the door open. He smiled when Gaz waked in. She was wearing black shorts and a red tank top with black sandals. He could see the strings of her black bathing suit around her neck. "Hey Zim." Zim stood up. "Hey Gaz." He managed to say in a weak voice. Gaz eyed him strangely. "Are you ok Zim?" He let out a nervous laugh. "Of course. I'm fine. Um...Gaz?" This was it, he had to tell her. "Yes Zim." She was sitting on her bed now. "I have to tell you something." He sat next to her. "Ok Zim. Go ahead." Zim looked at her then down to the floor. "Well hear it goes...I...I like you Gaz." Gaz's eyes widened. "You do?" Zim nodded. Gaz smiled before throwing her arms around him. "I like you too Zim!" Zim was shocked. He couldn't help but stutter. "Y-you d-do?" Before she could answer they heard Gir's voice. "My taquitos!! Where are my TAQUITOS? " Gir was running around in circles with his arms in the air. "Gir put on your dog suit and go outside to search for taquitos. Don't come back until you find them and eat them." Gir put on his dog suit. "Yes my master!" Zim sighed when Gir ran out and shut the door behind him. Zim looked back over to Gaz. She was so close that he could feel her soul reaching out to him. He leaned in until their lips met. Gaz sighed as she pulled him down on the bed. The T.V. was still on and the song "Fast Car" by Tracy Chapman was playing. (a/n I'm obsessed with this song right now)   
  
She felt so delicate under his frame. Their eyes met and she drew him down in to a more passionate kiss. Her lips parted as his tongue slipped between them. She tasted like cherries as his tongue explored her mouth. He could feel Gaz's fingers clutching at his shirt before she finally pulled it off. She traced her fingers over his muscles and then over the tribal tattoo he had around his left arm. Zim pulled her shirt off before kissing her collarbone. She brought his hands to the strings around her neck. Zim untied them anxiously followed by the ones around her back. He slowly pulled off her bathing suit top. She closed her eyes as he brushed his fingertips ever so lightly over her breasts. His antenna twitched as she let out a small moan when he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Gaz noticed and gently ran her fingers over his antennas. He let out a small smothered moan as he sucked on her nipple. He looked in to her eyes when he felt her pulling off his shorts. "Gaz...I don't want to rush you in to anything." Gaz frowned. "Your not." She responded simply before reaching to pull off his boxers. Gaz reached over to the nightstand and pulled a condom out of the draw. She knew Zim was an alien but she didn't want to risk the chances either way.   
  
Zim pulled off her shorts followed by her bathing suit bottom. He looked her body over before kissing her inner thigh. Gaz let out a small moan and then another as his lips drew nearer to her sensitive area. Zim pulled himself back up before putting the condom on. He kissed Gaz's soft pink lips while he drew closer to being inside her. He held on to her hips as he pushed his way inside her. She let out a small cry before tightening her arms around him. They were both virgins and Zim wished it didn't have to hurt so badly for her. Zim began to push in and out slowly afraid of the pain it would cause her. Gaz gradually loosened her grip on him; the pain was lessening. Zim was coming close to climaxing and he knew Gaz was starting to feel good too. "Zim please don't stop!" She cried out, as her body grew hotter. Zim moved faster as he felt the fire growing in his cheeks. Gaz cried out Zim's name while running her fingers over his antennas as she came. That did it for Zim. He let out a load moan as he came and fell on to the bed. For a while there wasn't a sound except for the T.V. and their heavy breathing. Zim grabbed the remote and switched the T.V off before pulling Gaz in to his arms. She pulled the sheets over their bodies. "I love you Gaz." Gaz ran her fingers over Zim's lips. "I love you too Zim." Zim smiled and kissed her fingertips. "Dib would kill us if he found out about this." Gaz was falling asleep. "Mhmm." She said before she pulled closer to Zim and fell asleep. Zim watched her chest rise as she slept. Soon enough his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep with her in his arms.   
  
Yay! Another chapter done more coming soon!! R&R 


End file.
